ESGRIMA
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 103. Una clase de esgrima desembocó en una apuesta y en un duelo de espadas entre dos de los miembros del Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos. ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? / Posible futuro después del manga.


**ESGRIMA**

El joven príncipe Jak-Shi retrocedió mientras trataba de evadir lo mejor que podía los ataques de la espada de su padre con la suya propia. Sus movimientos eran torpes, y por supuesto la Bestia del Trueno era un espadachín mucho más experimentado que él, de modo que este no tardó en desarmar a su primogénito con un gesto aburrido, apuntándole al cuello con la espada de prácticas que no tenía filo por petición expresa de su madre, la reina Yona.

-Sigues estando abierto por todas partes – le reprendió su padre, dándole golpecitos con la espada en todos los puntos por los que podría haberte atacado -. Si estuvieras en una pelea de verdad, tu contrincante te podría haber matado sin problemas, e incluso sin realmente pretenderlo – el hombre apartó su espada del niño de apenas diez años, dejándole espacio para que este volviera a recoger su espada -. Después de todo este tiempo no has mejorado nada. Deberías ponerle más ganas a tu entrenamiento.

El niño puso un puchero, igualito a los de su madre, y estaba a punto de quejarse cuando otra voz le interrumpió.

-No culpes al joven príncipe, Hak. Yo sigo pensando que su falta de progreso es por culpa de que no tiene un buen profesor.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dado permiso para opinar, ojos caídos? – espetó Hak, girándose para encarar al dragón verde, que estaba apartado en un rincón de la sala de entrenamiento sentado junto a los demás dragones.

-En esto estoy de acuerdo con Jae-Ha – intervino Kija -. No hay duda de que eres un excelente espadachín, pero eres un pésimo profesor. Incluso Shin-Ah, con lo parco que es con las palabras, le enseñaría al joven príncipe mejor que tú.

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, serpiente alvina! – se quejó Hak malhumorado, apuntándole amenazadoramente con la espada que sostenía -. Además, no voy a aceptar la opinión de alguien que ni siquiera sabe cómo empuñar correctamente una espada.

-Porque no lo necesito – especificó el dragón blanco -. Pero eso no evita que tenga ojos en la cara para reconocer a un mal maestro. Solo con recordar lo que la princesa Yona sufrió para aprender contigo…

-Yo la enseñé de forma excelente, después de todo es una gran espadachina, ¿no?

-Pero al principio fue un infierno – intervino una voz femenina, todos se giraron para comprobar que la recién llegada era la mismísima reina Yona, que al parecer había terminado ya con sus obligaciones -. Es cierto que eres un buen compañero de entrenamiento cuando tu contrincante ya sabe manejar una espada, pero eres pésimo para enseñar los fundamentos básicos.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Hak, cada vez más malhumorado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos en que lo mejor sería encontrar a otro profesor, por lo menos al principio – razonó ella.

-Nadie más que yo va a enseñarle a mi hijo a pelear – afirmó la Bestia del Trueno inflexible.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? – se quejó ella.

-Yo también quiero otro profesor – intervino Jak-Shi, con tono determinado.

-Tu mejor te callas, o aumentaré tus horas de entrenamiento – le amenazó Hak. Al niño no le quedó más remedio que limitarse a soltar un bufido molesto.

-Por favor, Hak, sé razonable – trató de convencerle Yona.

-Si permito que alguien más le enseñe a mi hijo, ese alguien tendría que ser más fuerte que yo. Si encuentras a alguien así, le reto que venga a tratar de derrotarme en un duelo de espadas, y solo después de que lo haya hecho permitiré que ocupe mi lugar – determinó a modo de ultimátum, seguro de que nadie en todo el reino podía rivalizar con él en el manejo de la espada – Si alguno de vosotros se atreve a intentarlo, adelante – les retó con una sonrisa altanera.

Todos suspiraron pesadamente ante su cabezonería.

-Si se trata de un duelo de espadas, yo no puedo participar – se excusó Kija.

-Yo soy bueno arrojando dagas, pero la espada nunca ha sido mi fuerte – admitió también Jae-Ha.

-Yo podría intentarlo – intervino Yona, con su habitual confianza en sí misma -. Pero mis obligaciones me impedirían impartirle a Jak-Shi sun lecciones, así que está fuera de consideración. Tal vez Shin-Ah…

-No – la interrumpió el dragón azul, negando rápidamente con la cabeza -. Yo no enseño bien – afirmó retrocediendo varios pasos.

-Eso es una tontería. Estoy segura de que serías un profesor excelente.

Este volvió a negar con la cabeza con vehemencia. Claramente su habitual timidez le impedía hacerse cargo de semejante responsabilidad, a pesar de que sus habilidades fácilmente estarían a la par con las de Hak.

-Entonces solo queda… - añadió Jae-Ha, girándose a mirar al último miembro del grupo. Todos los demás le imitaron.

El único que aún no se había pronunciado era Zeno, que había estado extrañamente callado durante su conversación.

-Zeno – le llamó Yona.

Este pareció reaccionar ante la mención de su nombre.

-¿Sí, señorita? – la preguntó confundido, como si acabara de salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te atreves a desafiar a Hak a un duelo de espadas para poder darle tú clases a Jak-Shi? – le resumió Yona, adivinando que no les había estado prestando atención.

Zeno parpadeó confundido ante su pregunta. De hecho él había estado perdido en sus recuerdos de cuando sus primeros hermanos dragones trataron adiestrarle en el arte de la espada sin éxito. Aunque la verdad era que ahora…

-Sí, yo quiero que Zeno me enseñe – exclamó Jak-Shi eufórico, cortando los pensamientos del rubio que alzó la mirada para mirarle -. Las clases de Zeno siempre son divertidas.

-Las clases de esgrima no tienen que ser divertidas – le contradijo Hak -. Además, no hay forma de que Zeno me pudiera ganar en un duelo de espadas – aseguró, seguro de sí mismo, recordando la poca destreza que este había demostrado cuando le había visto sosteniendo alguna.

Su comentario le escoció un poco a Zeno. Era cierto que él no había llegado a demostrar tener una gran habilidad con la espada, pero aún así…

-Zeno es fuerte – aseguró el príncipe con un puchero, defendiendo al que se había terminado convirtiendo en su dragón favorito.

-No niego que él sea fuerte – reconoció el pelinegro, pensando en las veces en las que este había utilizado sus poderes de dragón. Estaba seguro de que si este peleaba en serio nadie podría derrotarle -. Pero tratándose simplemente de un duelo de espadas lo dudo.

-Yo creo que él ganaría – insistió el niño.

-¿Te atreverías a apostar por ello? – le preguntó Jae-Ha, con una leve sonrisa traviesa.

-No enredes a mi hijo con esas cosas – le reprendió Yona con un gesto severo -. Aún es muy joven para andar jugando a las apuestas.

-Solo algo pequeño, querida Yona. Solo por diversión – trató de persuadirla.

-Tú nunca cambiarás – se quejó Kija, suspirando resignado. El dragón verde se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa.

-Vamos. Yo apuesto mi colección favorita de dagas a que gana Hak – comenzó el dragón verde con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pues yo apuesto mi colección de canicas a que Zeno gana – intervino Jak-Shi, siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Te he dicho que no enredes a mi hijo en esto, Jae-Ha! – le volvió a reprender Yona.

-Es cierto – concordó Zeno, hablando finalmente -. Además, Zeno aún no ha dicho que vaya a participar en el duelo.

-Vamos, Zeno-kun. No nos arruines la diversión – se quejó el dragón verde.

-Es verdad, Zeno. Demuéstrale a mi padre que eres un gran espadachín – exigió el niño con una mirada ilusionada en los ojos.

En ese momento el rubio encontró difícil negarse, pero aún así no quería…

-Si ganas te daré mi postre durante todo un mes – le propuso Jae-Ha, ganándose la atención del otro dragón que le miró con la baba colgándole de la boca.

Jae-Ha sonrió de forma ladeada, orgulloso de saber cómo provocar al más viejo de sus hermanos. Por su parte este pareció considerarlo seriamente, y finalmente dijo.

-Aceptaré si Ryokuryuu se compromete a que el príncipe y Zeno tengan postre extra durante todo un año – le concedió.

-¿Todo un año? ¿Eso no es demasiado? – inquirió este.

-A cambio – le interrumpió el dragón amarrillo -. Si Zeno pierde le dirá a Ryokuryuu dónde están escondidos un montón de licores que llevan envejeciendo varios siglos.

-¡Acepto! – exclamó el dragón verde, sin detenerse a pensárselo mucho. Ilusionado por la promesa de esos licores.

-¡Bien! – exclamó también Zeno -. ¡Entonces tenemos un trato!

-¡Más postre durante un año! ¡Genial! – gritó el príncipe entusiasmado.

-Zeno, ¿no deberías haberme pedido permiso antes de incluir a mi hijo en tus apuestas? – le reprendió Yona, levemente cabreada.

-Vamos alteza, no se enfade con Zeno – trató de engatusarla en dragón con una gran sonrisa -. Zeno promete que se asegurará de que el príncipe se lavé los dientes después de cada comida. Zeno lo jura en el nombre de Ouryuu.

-Bueno, en ese caso está bien – cedió finalmente Yona. La verdad era que deducía que el rubio tenía algún as bajo la manga y ella también tenía ganas de ver cómo este le bajaba los humos a Hak y a Jae-Ha.

-¿No crees que te has apresurado en aceptar, Jae-Ha? – le había preguntado el dragón blanco por su parte en un susurro, mientras los demás discutían.

-No te preocupes Kija-kun – le dijo el dragón verde confiado -. No hay manera de que Hak pierda cuando se trata de decidir quién impartirá las clases del joven príncipe. Su habitual orgullo le hará ganar. Además de que, aunque Zeno tenga algo de habilidad, no será tan fuerte si no utiliza sus poderes de dragón, y no creo que lo haga en frente de Jak-Shi, así que la victoria está asegurada.

-Si tú lo dices – le respondió Kija, no muy convencido.

-No seas aguafiestas – se quejó Jae-Ha -. ¿Por qué mejor no apuestas tú también algo?

-Yo no participaré en semejantes juegos – se negó en redondo.

-Arruinas mi diversión, Kija-kun.

-Bueno. Basta de tonterías – intervino Hak, con tono determinado, hartándose ya del espectáculo que se estaba desarrollado ante él, y ansioso por demostrar que él era el más capaz para enseñar a su hijo -. Si realmente vas a combatir, Zeno, coge una espada y comencemos de una vez. Me voy a oxidar de tanto esperar.

-Está bien – concordó Zeno, levantándose del suelo de un salto para después hacer algunos descuidados estiramientos, casi como si fueran de broma.

-Por favor, si vas a hacerlo, tómatelo en serio – le reprendió Hak, levemente ofendido.

-Zeno se lo está tomando muy en serio – aseguró este con expresión de confusión en medio de un extraño estiramiento.

A la Bestia del Trueno no le quedó más que suspirar resignado, Zeno nunca cambiaría, mientras que los demás soltaron una leve risita.

-Toma Zeno. Usa mi espada, te dará suerte – le ofreció Jak-shi entusiasmado, acercándose a él e ignorando las reacciones de los demás.

-Gracias, príncipe – Zeno la tomó cuidadosamente por la empuñadura y la balanceó un poco en el aire como si estuviera comprobando su peso -. Zeno hará un buen uso de ella -. Aseguró dirigiéndole una sonrisa brillante.

-Sé que ganarás – reiteró el príncipe, completamente seguro de sus palabras.

-Yo también apuesto por Zeno – intervino Shin-Ah, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Shin-Ah-kun? – le preguntó Jae-Ha burlón, siendo el primero en reaccionar tras su repentina irrupción.

-Apuesto mi segunda mejor espada a que gana Zeno – reiteró el dragón azul como simple respuesta -. Si gana quiero postre para mí y para Ao también.

-¡Seiryuu también quiere el postre extra durante un año! – exclamó Zeno, alzando los brazos al aire entusiasmado. Con su movimiento también levantó la espada de forma descuidada y estuvo a punto de decapitar a Kija, el cual se echó hacia atrás impactado por lo cerca que había pasado la cuchilla de su cara -. ¡Ahora Zeno tiene que ganar a cualquier precio!

-¡Mejor ten cuidado con lo que haces con esa cosa! ¡Casi me matas! – le reprendió el dragón blanco una vez salió de su shock inicial.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó Zeno con su habitual despreocupación, rascándose la cabeza con la mano libre -. Es la falta de costumbre.

-¿De verdad Zeno estará bien? – murmuró Yona para sí misma, comenzando a dudar a pesar de todo.

-¡Muy bien, una vez hachas las apuestas, comencemos! – exclamó Zeno, dando saltitos para alejarse de los demás y ponerse enfrente de Hak, tal y como había estado el príncipe hacía unos minutos.

-Ya era hora. – Hak resopló, levemente hastiado, para después adquirir su postura de batalla con su espada alzada frente a él -. ¿Preparado?

-Zeno está listo – confirmó el rubio, poniéndose en una postura que Hak identifico como una de las más básicas de un espadachín. La Bestia del Trueno no pudo evitar sonreír de forma ladeada. Ya estaba saboreando la victoria.

-Gana el primero que consiga darle un golpe al otro con la espada, y recuerda que estas espadas no tienen filo – le advirtió Hak con tono burlón -. Así que no dudes en atacarme con todo lo que tienes.

-¡Está bien! – aceptó Zeno con una sonrisa brillante.

-Yo marcaré el comienzo – intervino Yona, acercándose para colocarse entre los dos contendientes, aunque manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial – A la cuenta de tres – les advirtió, ambos asintieron conformes -. Tres, dos, uno… – todos se mantenían observando expectantes, decididos a no perderse ningún detalle -. ¡Adelante!

En cuanto Yona dio la señal Hak tomó la iniciativa en el ataque y blandió su espada hacia el rubio. Este se movió una fracción de segundo después, colocando la espada en una posición defensiva básica que Hak reconoció al instante. La Bestia del Trueno sonrió confiado, ya que sabía perfectamente cómo superar esa defensa tan obvia, la victoria iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado en un principio.

La Bestia del Trueno varió levemente el rumbo de su espada para superar su defensa, apuntando directamente al hombro derecho del rubio. Sin embargo Zeno le sorprendió haciendo una hábil finta para esquivarle y, cuando Hak estaba levemente indefenso por su confiado golpe, el rubio cambió levemente de postura, poniendo una expresión feroz que solo le había llegado a ver en el campo de batalla, a la vez que cambiaba totalmente su postura para ejecutar un movimiento de espada que Hak no había visto nunca. Su movimiento fue tan rápido y preciso que superó las defensas de Hak, el cual había sido cogido por sorpresa y estaba un poco confundido por el cambio de su expresión. El rubio acertó a golpear fuertemente la cabeza de Hak con una floritura.

Todos jadearon sorprendidos por el inesperado y rápido desenlace, y Hak por su parte soltó un leve quejido de dolor en medio de su sorpresa a la vez que retrocedía un par de pasos.

La expresión de Zeno siguió siendo grave a la vez que mantenía su postura ofensiva con la espada alzada durante unos pocos segundos en los que los demás permanecieron en un anonadado silencio. Hasta que finalmente el rubio volvió a formar una de sus típicas sonrisas brillantes y alzó los brazos al cielo con una exclamación de gozo.

-¡Genial! ¡Zeno ha ganado! ¡Zeno va a tener postre extra durante un año! – tatareó el rubio dando leves brinquitos de alegría.

-¡Y además yo tengo un profesor nuevo! – añadió Jak-shi compartiendo su entusiasmo.

-Muy bien príncipe, lección número uno: Nunca subestimes a un adversario – recitó Zeno con un burlón tono de sabiondo.

-¡Sí, maestro! – exclamó el niño con los ojos brillantes.

-No me lo puedo creer. Adiós a mis licores -. Jae-ha bufó, más resignado a su suerte que molesto -. Es la última vez que apuesto contra el anciano.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, por liante – le reprendió Kija, mientras el príncipe y Zeno seguían haciendo alboroto a su alrededor.

-Por cierto, Shin-Ah-kun. ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que Zeno iba a ganar? – le preguntó el dragón verde curioso -. ¿Ha sido solo por respeto a su antigua sabiduría o por algo más?

-Zeno cogió la espada con su mano izquierda – le respondió el dragón azul, dejando a los otros dos dragones aún más confundidos.

-Perdona nuestra ignorancia, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver? – le preguntó Kija.

-Zeno siempre ha empuñado su espada con la mano derecha, pero esta vez lo ha hecho con la izquierda – reiteró Shin-Ah. Pero, al ver las expresiones aún confusas de los otros dos, decidió explicarse un poco más -. Zeno es un buen espadachín utilizando su mano derecha, lo sé porque algunas veces me ha ayudado a entrenar. Pero por alguno de sus movimientos descubrí que, aunque es bueno como un espadachín diestro, en realidad es zurdo. Por eso cuando agarró la espada con la mano izquierda en el momento en el que el príncipe se la entregó, supe que iba a luchar sin contenerse y tuve la seguridad de que iba a ganar. Por eso aposté.

-Sí que tienes buen ojo para los detalles, Shin-Ah – reconoció Kija, sinceramente impresionado.

-No por nada tiene los mejores y más hermosos ojos del mundo – le apoyó el dragón verde -. Lo que no ha sido de buen gusto es que te aprovecharas de tus conocimientos privilegiados para apostar de esa manera.

-¿Acaso una apuesta no se trata de eso? – inquirió el dragón azul, ligeramente confundido.

-No le hagas caso, Shin-Ah. Solo lo dice porque ha perdido y ahora te va a tener que dar más comida de su bolsillo. Le está bien empleado por fomentar semejantes juegos – le dijo Kija sin ocultar su regocijo.

-Eres cruel, Kija-kun – se quejó Jae-Ha.

-¡Esto todavía no ha terminado! – exclamó Hak con expresión determinada, alzándose por encima de las voces de todos.

Yona había estado tratando de sacarle de su estado de shock desde que el duelo había concluido, y ahora que finalmente había reaccionado toda su frustración salió a flote. Todos se giraron a mirarle confundidos.

-Hak, cálmate – le reprendió Yona.

-Eso, no seas mal perdedor Hak – concordó Jae-Ha burlón.

-¡Esto se decidirá al mejor de tres! – declaró la Bestia del Trueno, ignorando a todos y centrando su atención en el dragón amarillo -. Es cierto que te he subestimado, pero eso no volverá a pasar. Así que ven aquí, Zeno. Esta vez no me contendré nada. ¿O es que acaso ahora tienes miedo?

-Mal perdedor – corearon todos a su alrededor, incluido Zeno.

-¡Silencio! – exclamó Hak.

-Bueno, si el señor quiere una revancha, Zeno no se negará – le concedió finalmente el rubio con una brillante sonrisa.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Zeno – le indicó Kija indignado -. No es culpa tuya que él sea un mal perdedor.

-Es cierto – concordó el príncipe.

-¡Dejad de llamarme mal perdedor! – exclamó la Bestia del Trueno por su parte, cabreado.

-Está bien, está bien – reiteró el dragón amarillo, trotando para volver a colocarse frente a su contrincante -. Vuelva a marcar en comienzo señorita.

-De acuerdo – aceptó ella, aunque también un poco disconforme -. Tres, dos, uno… -. Hak volvió a adoptar su pose de batalla, aunque esta vez con un claro porte más serio. Por su parte Zeno pareció dejar de lado las posturas básicas, ya que ahora no le servirían para que la Bestia del Trueno le subestimara, y adoptó una pose extraña que nadie había llegado a ver nunca, aunque su expresión era igualmente determinada y todos contuvieron la respiración expectantes -. ¡Adelante!

Hak se volvió a adelantar al blandir su espada, utilizando uno de sus mejores ataques contra el rubio. Este desvió el ataque hábilmente con su espada y se dispuso a contraatacar. La bestia del Trueno no retrocedió a una posición defensiva, si no que decidió seguir atacando para terminar antes de que Zeno tuviera la oportunidad de utilizar alguna artimaña contra él.

Hak atacó por un costado, a la vez que cambiaba de posición para esquivar la espada de Zeno. Pero el rubio no hizo un ataque complejo como él había esperado, sino que atacó con un golpe simple de principiante hacia delante y totalmente recto, cogiéndole totalmente desprevenido, y logrando darle un nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

Todos volvieron a caer en un profundo silencio de estupefacción, para después romper a reír sin poder evitarlo ante la cara de desconcierto de Hak.

-¡Sí, Zeno ha vuelto a ganar! – exclamó el rubio entusiasmado, girándose para encarar a su divertido público -. Príncipe, lección numero dos: A veces la técnica más sencilla es la mejor opción.

-¡Sí, maestro! – volvió a decir Jak-shi entusiasmado.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Dos veces en el mismo día, Hak? – inquirió el dragón verde con tono burlón -. ¿Dónde ha quedado eso de que eras el mejor espadachín del reino?

-Ya es suficiente, Jae-Ha – le reprendió Kija -. No hay que hacer leña del árbol caído – recitó.

-Por lo menos déjame disfrutar de esto – se quejó con un puchero -. Ya que he perdido la apuesta es lo único que puedo hacer para consolarme.

-¿Vas a enseñarme a hacer esas poses tan chulas? – le preguntó el príncipe a Zeno, haciendo caso omiso de los otros dos dragones.

-Claro que sí príncipe – corroboró con una brillante sonrisa -. Zeno le enseñará al príncipe todo lo que quiera saber.

-Yo también quiero aprenderlo – intervino Shin-ah.

-Seiryuu puede unirse también. No hay problema. No hay problema – reiteró el rubio ampliando su sonrisa -. Así será más divertido.

-¿Hak? – inquirió Yona por su parte mirando a la Bestia del Trueno, que había comenzado a emanar un aura oscura.

El actual rey de Kouka no se lo podía creer. No podía creerse el hecho de haber perdido contra un aparente idiota falto de disciplina. ¿Dónde quedaba ahora su orgullo?

Por lo menos necesitaba una pequeña venganza, una vía de escape por la que sacar su frustración. Por eso se le acercó por la espalda a Zeno, tratando de ser sigiloso, y alzó su espada sin filo para devolverle uno de los golpes en la cabeza que él le había dado. Pero cuando bajó su espada con un rápido movimiento Zeno se desplazó levemente para esquivarla e hizo un movimiento con el pie que provocó que la Bestia del Trueno tropezara y se callera de bruces al suelo de forma no muy elegante.

-Lección número tres – volvió a hablar Zeno, ignorando las expresiones sorprendidas de sus compañeros a su alrededor -. Nunca debes atacar a alguien por la espalda, príncipe. Eso no es de niños buenos.

-Entendido – le respondió el príncipe, aún anonadado ante la visión de su padre cayendo de bruces en el suelo en toda su extensión.

-Mal perdedor – reiteraron los demás al unísono, conteniendo la risa ya que no sabían las consecuencias que podría traer que mostraran su diversión libremente.

Por su parte Hak se mantuvo en el suelo, tan muerto de vergüenza que no se atrevía a encarar a los demás. Porque ya sabía dónde estaba su orgullo, aplastado en el suelo como él.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado este Oneshot.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
